Universe of Jaune Arc (Lemon)
by Gadget916
Summary: Nothing was searching something until his mind just thought "Dirty" So he force the RWBY Watchers to watch Jaune having "Lemon" with all the Females in the Universe.
1. Jaune and Verte

_**Hey, So this is the Lemon Part for "Universe of Jaune Arc" This is the Deleted Scene from the story itself, Hope you Perverts out there enjoy this.**_

_**P.S, #Arc_4_Life**_

**_Inspiration: N/A_**

**_Nothing was now getting some weird thoughts, Dirty Thoughts came to mind so he goes to the "Lemon Scenes" place for Jaune Arc and searching something that may shock the gang_**

**_"Okay, Let's see here?" Nothing search the DVD that will be good, Then he saw the "Arc Family Orgy" Then he just grabs it and goes back to the gang_**

"What is it this time?" Jaune was looking at Nothing

_**"Something Fun~" Nothing said then slide the Disk in the Movie screen**_

"Oh! And what kind of fun~" Yang was now curious

"Yeah! what is it about?" Ruby said

_**"Just... Watch" Nothing said and he already starting to regret his decision**_

_**The screen shows that all the Arc Family is enjoying with themselves, Rose Arc running around the backyard of the Arc House, Verte Arc looks at Jaune kinda like a Yandere, Noir Arc reads her latest Ninja of Love Vol. 3, Merron Arc looks to her twin brother from her window, Rouge Arc thinking something bad, Blanc Arc talking with Violet Arc, And Jaune is seeing playing around with his younger sis Rose, and Juniper looks at him happy**_

"Everything looks normal" Jaune was kinda confused as to why? they are seeing this

"Yeah like how we always do" Noir said to her brother

"All of my children~, Playing together~" Juniper said

"Moooom~!?" The Arc kids said

_**"Hey Jaune!" Rose said**_

_**"Yes Rose?" Jaune said**_

_**"What's Sex?" Rose said casing shocked looked from the Arc Family**_

"Wait What!?" Jaune was in shocked

"Rose Arc!?, Where did you learn of that!?" Juniper said to her youngest daughter

"I saw it when I went to Jaune's room" Rose said to her mother

"Damn Vomit Boy~, I didn't know that you keep porn magazines in your room~" Yang trying to make the male Arc blush even more

"Jaune Miles Arc!, Where did you get those!?" Juniper shouted at her son

"I didn't buy them!?, My friend at the time gave it to me when he left!?" Jaune said

_**"Where did you learn of that!?" Jaune said to his cute sister**_

_**"I learn it when I find it in your room!" Rose said**_

_**"Wait? Jaune stashed Porn in his room?" Noir said**_

_**"He does!?" Verte said**_

_**"I didn't know that My little bro loves that kind of stuff~" Rouge said**_

_**"Jaune!?" Merron said to her twin**_

_**"Oh My~?" Blanc said**_

_**"Never keep all of that in your room bro!?" Violet said**_

_**The Arc Mother was looking at her son with either an Anger or Shocked surprise on her face, That her dearest Son loves and stashed Porn's in his room**_

_**"I uh?... I buy them time from time?" Jaune said to the rest of his family**_

_**"Since when?" Noir said**_

_**"Back when I was a kid" Jaune looked down at them**_

"Did you?" Noir ask her little bro

"No I didn't!?" Jaune said to his sister

Ruby just look at the screen with disgust!?, She didn't want to know about Porn!?

"Is this a good idea to make Ruby watch all of this" Tai said to Nothing getting annoyed that her youngest daughter is losing her innocent

_**"It's fine Tai, Ms. Rose has to learn now while it's too late" Nothing said to Tai**_

"He's right Tai, It's time that Ruby knows about all of this" Summer said

"Summer!?" Tai was shocked that his wife is agreeing with Nothing

_**"Jaune, Take all of your Porn's and throw them into the garbage Now" Juniper commands her son with Dark Aura behind her back**_

_**"Yes Mam!?" Jaune runs to his room collect all of his Porn's and threw them into the Garbage bin**_

**_Then Verte Arc begins with a Evil Smile on her face_**

**_"I going to show something good to you Jaune~" Verte said_**

"Verte" Juniper said to her fourth youngest Daughter

"Yes Mom?" Verte said

"Don't get any Idea's when we get back to the house" Juniper said to her

_**It was nighttime, Jaune was getting ready for bed until his door was knocked**_

_**"Jaune?, It's me Verte" Verte said**_

_**"Coming sis!" Jaune opens to door for her**_

_**"Still sad that Mother told you to threw all of your porn stashed away?' Verte said**_

_**"Yeah, I did enjoy reading those?" Jaune scratch his head**_

"No I don't!?" Jaune shouted

"What's the problem kid?" Qrow ask him

"I don't even like porn!?" Jaune said to him

_**"Well... Why don't I show you a good time then reading those porn" Verte said making Jaune confuse**_

_**"Like what?" He said**_

_**Then Verte lift her shirt up, Exposing her Boobs to her brother making him blush and fall down**_

"Whoa?" Qrow said looking at the fourth member of the Female Arc

"Verte!?" Noir said to her sister

Verte was shaking, She did want to show Jaune that she loves him more then Brother and Sister

Weiss was looking at Verte's assets then look at hers, She huff the fact that those Big Lumps of Fat!?, Is bigger then hers!?

"Were about to see something good~!" Sun said

"I know!" Neptune said

"Perverts!?" Verte said to the two of them

_**"Sis!? What are you doing!?" Jaune stammered on the ground looking at his sister's Perfect form**_

_**"Y-you can t-touch them if y-you want..." She said quietly**_

_**Jaune hesitated for a moment then his hands begin to touch Verte's Huge Boobs, She whined and look away from him for a minute because of him grouping her**_

_**"Jaune!?" Verte grab Jaune's head into her huge rack making him gagged a little**_

"Lucky Bastard!?" Every male in the room said

"Kid, You are lucky" Qrow said to him and wish that "His" sister pulls him into her

"Incest!?" Ruby shouted

Yang was getting interested just looking at the Arc siblings in the screen, She is getting turn on and wonder... What's Vomit Boy's Cock looks like, Is it Big?

"Whoa? Didn't know that Big sister's Boobies were that big?" Rose said

"Bigger then any of us" The rest of the Arc sisters said then looks at Verte, Her assets were the biggest of them

Jaune and Verte was blushing at the fact that their other is making out

_**"Verte!? I can't breath!?" Jaune said to her and making her release him**_

_**Then Verte looks down and spot that Jaune's erection is up**_

_**"I want you to make me feel good Jaune, Please?" Verte said begging Jaune to fuck her**_

_**"Verte?... Okay" Jaune hesitated then agreed with her, Then he took his white shirt and pants and threw it to his closet**_

**_Then Verte push him to his bed_**

"Here comes the good part!" Yang was nosebleed and blushing at the same time

"Yang!?" Ruby, Tai, and Summer said to her

Blake was looking at the screen with a drool on her face, going to see a sex scene in front of her!

Velvet was the same with Blake, While she is blushing she don't mind if Jaune and her do that in real life

"Faunus in heat?" Coco said to Velvet and she just nodded

"Man when I get back I know what to do~" Sun said thinking of the cat faunus giving him a Blowjob

_**"Let's see what's under here?" Verte was nervous about what she is doing, Then she pulls down Jaune's boxer and expose an 14 inch cock ready to be used**_

Every Female in the room and Salem was looking at the Arc's dick

"He's Big!?" Yang looking at Jaune's counterpart's Dick

"Well, Well, Well~" Salem was now getting arouse

"Such a beast~" Cinder and Emerald said

Neo look at the monster in front of her, She has a small body and if that goes into her then she will lose her mind, Then she looks at the Arc across the room and begin to think that if he has the same monster like his otherself

Ruby looks at the monster and she hide under her hood blushing that her first friend in Beacon has "That!?" inside in his pants

Pyrrha was beginning to take Jaune to her room and begins to see if that's his size underneath

Weiss was shocked to see that the boy keeps asking her out, Has "That!?" underneath him, And why does she wants it!?"

Winter and Willow looks at the 14 inch dick, Willow being a lonely mother needs "That" inside of her now!?, Winter even though she is a Specialist and don't want to date someone younger then her, She is getting arouse and it's a problem

Coco and Velvet was shocked that a first year has a monster in his legs

Blake wants to sucked on that monster when she's in heat

The Arc Sisters and Mother looks at the monster on their brother/son's pants

"My Oum?" Noir didn't think that her brother has that in him

"Big brother is huge!?" Rose said still don't even knows what the big deal was

Rouge just look at her "Brother's Penis" it is bigger then she reads from her reports on Remnant

Violet and Blanc begins feel wet underneath their pants just looking at Jaune's naked body

Juniper looks at her son and was beginning to like her son's monster

(Why? I'm his mother!? I can't just make Jaune to put that in me!?) Juniper said in her thoughts

Summer, Raven, Kail is looking at the boy's monster and thinks between in their heads

(He's bigger then my Husband!?) Summer said

(Bigger then Tai's, When I get out of here I'm taking the Arc with me) Raven said

(He's bigger then my Ghria!? I still love him but I won't mind if Jaune and I can have fun~) Kail said

While the gentlemen in the room

"Damn?, He's bigger then me" Tai said out loud

"Your telling me, Kid has it all" Qrow drinks his flask

"That lucky bastard!?" Sun and Neptune said

"That's my boy!, Taking all the women for yourself!" John Arc was proud the fact that his son is learning from his teachings

"I hope that Kail won't leave me for him" Ghria said and thinking that his wife won't leave him for the boy

Jaune and Verte was looking at each other and then look away

_**"So Big! Can I touch it?" Verte ask her brother**_

_**"Sure... You can?" Once Jaune said that Verte was jerking him off slowly, and was beginning to feel the effect and making him moan a little**_

_**Verte looks at Jaune and notice that he feel's good, So she did something that will make him feel even more good, She pulls Jaune's Monster and sandwich them into her breasts**_

_**"Your feeling good Jaune?" Verte nervously said**_

_**"Y-Yeah?" Jaune was able to make out**_

_**Then a few minutes later, Jaune's dick blows into Verte's face**_

_**"Verte" Jaune was looking at Verte with a craze look on his face**_

_**"What is it Jaune?" Verte said**_

_**Then Jaune pulls Verte on her knees and making her open her mouth so she can sucked his cock!**_

_**"Suck my cock slut!" Jaune said**_

"Whoa!?" Noir was shocked to see her little bro is dominated Verte

"Oh come on!?" Jaune said not want to see his otherself taking control while his sister is in her mercy

Verte was looking at Jaune in the screen, If that Jaune in the screen is dominating her otherself, Then what about the brother next to her?

Juniper looks at Jaune and was shocked to see her son and daughter having Sex!? in their house!?

_**Verte was looking at Jaune while she is sucking his dick, She can't even breath his 14 inch member is in her mouth!?, All she can do is to wait until Jaune Cum's again**_

_**"You like that don't you slut!" Jaune ask his sister**_

_**"You been waiting until the perfect moment when mom ask me to threw all of my porn's away!" He continue**_

_**"I cumming slut, Better make sure that your stomach can handle it!" Jaune said then shoot his cum into his sister's mouth**_

Verte looks at the screen with a shocked expression, Her otherself's womb is begging to bloat and making her look like 7 mouths pregnant

"Wow~, Who knew that Lover Boy can be dominate his sister like that~" Yang said

"Yaaaaaaaang!?" Ruby whines, and blush that she just saw Jaune's sister looks Pregnant!?

_**Then Jaune release his sister from her mouth, and she begins to cough**_

_**"Sorry if I hurt you Verte, But you just woken the side of me that has been now been open" Jaune said to his sister**_

_**"Let's see what I will do when I stuffed my cock inside that little pussy of yours!" Jaune said then grabs Verte to his bed and spread her legs**_

_**"Wait Jaune!?" Verte said making Jaune looks at her**_

_**"C-Can you b-be Gentle?" Verte trying to reason with Jaune**_

_**"Sorry Verte, I won't!" Jaune push his hard member into Verte's pussy making her scream out loud but was muffle by Jaune's hands in her mouth and she just lost her virginity to her brother**_

"Damn, Kid knows his stuff" Qrow said

"Damn you Qrow!?" Tai said trying to not make Ruby to lose her innocent even more

Pyrrha was now wet the fact that Jaune is doing Sex with his sister!?

_**"I going to have fun with you and you will enjoy it!" Jaune said then moves his hips into Verte's pussy**_

_**"God your so tight!, I going to make you mine!" Jaune going even faster making the Arc sister to lose her mind**_

_**Then Jaune got an idea**_

_**"Listen Verte, I want to let you know that I love you, from the bottom of my heart" Jaune said making Verte look at him**_

Then Verte looks at her Jaune

"Do you love me too Jaune?" She said

"I... Yes I do love you Verte, as a Family!?" Jaune shouted

"Why don't you just have sex with her now~, Come on Lover boy~, Do it" Yang said

"Yang!?, No stop!?" Tai grabs Yang's arm

"Tch!, Your no fun dad" Yang said

_**"Let yourself go, Become mine Verte and I will become yours in return" Jaune said in his normal voice, He loves Verte and his Sisters but don't want to be a jerked to them**_

_**"Jaune?" Verte said then just kiss Jaune in the lips**_

_**"I will become yours and you will become me, Just fuck me!" Verte said scream out loud in his room and making him smile**_

_**"Love you Verte" Jaune said then he continue his thrust into Verte's tight pussy**_

_**Then a few moments later**_

_**"Jaune!, I going to cum!" Verte said**_

_**"Me two!, I Cumming!" Jaune blow his cum into his sister's pussy making Verte even more Pregnant **_

_**Then Jaune looks at Verte**_

_**"If I did make you Pregnant, I will take responsible of my actions okay?" Jaune said to Verte and she moves closer to him**_

_**"Can I stay with you?" She said**_

_**"Of course sis, Your always welcome here" Jaune said then he and Verte fell asleep**_

_**But the whole Arc's in the house heard everything in the room, But that will be next time**_

_**Movie End**_

_**"How was it?" Nothing said**_

"What even is this!?" Jaune outrage to Nothing

"Yeah!?, We just see that Arc having Sex with his hot sister!?" Sun and Neptune said

_**"Dirty thoughts came to my mind, Hope you all like it at least" Nothing said**_

"You bet your ass I am!" Yang said, She did came a little but hid it from her family

"It was weird?" Rose was now confused as to what are they talking about

Verte was shaking the fact that her and Jaune just have Sex

"Calm down Sis, at least your otherself got to Jaune before us?" Blanc said

"I won't mind if our little bro do that to all of us~" Noir was now getting pervert thoughts about the whole thing

"Noir No!?" Juniper said

"Why not?, It's just us Arc Family bonding?" Noir said

"That is not Family Bonding!?" Jaune scream at her

"Wonder what size you are underneath Jaune~" Noir said to her brother

Jaune just look away

"If you want a blowjob, just ask me okay" Noir said

"I will two" The rest of the Arc sister said

"That lucky Bastard!?" Every male said

"He's getting blowjobs now!?" Sun said and wish that a certain Cat Faunus gives him the same treatment

"I don't mind if the kid having sex, but him getting a blowjob? That is something I hate" Qrow said

Tai was agreeing some of what Qrow said, Him and Summer have sex and create Ruby, But him and Summer haven't had sex since they started to watch all of this

_**"That's all we have for today, Enjoy your sleep everyone, and Don't have Sex around here, I will know" Nothing said then leaves**_

_**Hope you all enjoy this chapter, This is for the Perverts out there that loves seeing Sex scenes, Granted I am not a best "Lemon" guy, And if you guys just read this then don't get mad at me, trying to prove a point a little for the Perverts, Yeah I know that I don't have to do any of this but sooner or later some guy or girl will ask me "Is there any Lemon Scenes here?" I just want this to be over with.**_

_**Till then, I will see you all later**_

_**P.S, #Sex is for losers**_


	2. Jaune and Team NDGO

_**I Just got done with my Main Story for Kamen Rider: Decade in the "Universe of Jaune Arc", Here is the treat for Jaune and Team NDGO, Hope you Perverts enjoy!**_

_**P.S #Don't do Sex**_

_**The Gang was done watching the strange Universe that they saw, but then it goes into another Scene**_

"It's not done?" Jaune said

"Wait something is going to happened?" Ruby said

_**Then a Portal appears atop of Jaune and landed on him**_

"Man when that Nothing guy shows up and took all of us here?" Nebula said

"Your telling me" Dew said then get's up to look at the room full of people

"I guess you all know who we are?" Gwen ask them and they nodded their heads

"Good rather not wasting time telling them our names" Octavia said

"So what are we watching?" Nebula said

_**"We are going to watch Lemon" Nothing said behind them**_

"Oh no!?, We are not going to watch more of me and my sisters having Sex!?" Jaune shouted at Nothing

Verte just blush still remembers the whole event

_**"It's not any of your sisters, Its them" Nothing pointing at Team NDGO**_

"Us?" They said

"He's going to have Sex with you guys" Sun said

"WHAT!?" Team NDGO said

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Dew said to Nothing

_**"I got dirty thoughts, And the only way for it to go away is to watch this" Nothing said**_

_**Scene started**_

_**"So here is our room~" Nebula said showing Jaune to her teams Dorm**_

_**"Wow uh?... It's Roomy?" Jaune looks around in the room**_

_**"Is that it?" Dew said looking at Jaune**_

_**"Yeah?, I never been into all girls room before?" Jaune said then scratch his head**_

"Do you?" Dew said

"Yeah?" Jaune also scratch his head

"We will show you next time" Gwen said

_**"Okay look I have to go back to my Team and Friends, So I going to go now?" Jaune trying to leave but Octavia was blocking the door**_

_**"Your not going anywhere~" She said**_

_**"But I need to?" Jaune said**_

_**"Were going to have fun" Gwen said getting closer to Jaune**_

_**"Look I really like you girls okay?, So can I just leave?" He said**_

_**"Your staying here and that's final" Nebula said getting really close to Jaune's face**_

"Are you always this forward?" Jaune ask Nebula

"Maybe?" She said

"Of course she does" Her Team said

_**Then Nebula kissed Jaune, then follows by Dew, Gwen, and Octavia**_

_**Then Jaune's Erection stood up**_

_**"Oh someone wants to be release~" Gwen said**_

_**"Hold him down girls!" Nebula said and then Girls hold on to Jaune's body**_

_**"Wait stop!" Jaune keeps protested until Gwen stood on top of him with her soaked panties**_

"Never happened" Gwen protested while still blushing

"You did masturbate when seeing hot guys~" Octavia said

"Shut it!?" Gwen shouted at her

"Great were seeing more of this?" Tai still angry the fact that Nothing showed up when Him and Summer was about to have sex

_**"Start Sucking" Gwen said then slam her Pussy into Jaune's mouth making him cough inside**_

_**Then Nebula undid Jaune's Pants and shows a boxer with his Dick ready to be out**_

_**"Let's see what's in here~" She said then release the 14 monster inside his pants and making all of the girl in shocked**_

Team NDGO was also in shocked then looked at Jaune

"Do you have that under you?" Nebula said

"Hopefully it is~" Dew lick her mouth

_**"Who's going first?" Nebula said**_

_**"I go" Dew said then goes in front of Jaune's Monster**_

_**"Thank you for the Meal~" She said then open her mouth and suck on the monster**_

_**Jaune was moaning because the pleasure he is getting**_

_*_The Male in the Room*

"Why is Jaune getting all the Chicks!?" Sun said

"I'm the good looking one!?, Chicks should love me not him!?" Neptune said

"That's my boy!" John Arc said proud of his Sun

"And the Kid has another Harem" Qrow said then drink his Flask

Tai was kinda Jealous, He wish that Raven come back to Patch so she and him and Summer have a Threesome

"At least it isn't Kail" Ghria said

*The Female in the room*

"Wow, look at her go" Yang said

"Yaaaaang~?" Ruby ask her sister with her hood up

"Hmm~" Salem looks at the monster

"I need it" Willow the mother of Weiss and Winter said

"MOM!?" They said

Blake and Kail was drooling and they want that monster now

Glynda was looking away at her Student's monster, But can't

The Female Arcs looks at their Brother/Son's Dick again

"Looks hard~" Verte said

"You already have your turn Verte" Noir said to her

"We all need that~" Rouge said

Merron looks at her twin brother's monster and she was blushing

"I need it more then all of you" Violet said

The Arc Mother looking at her son's Monster

(I don't want, I don't want, I don't want it) Juniper trying to resisting the affect from her

Summer and Raven

(No I'm with Tai!, I can't just leave him for Jaune) Summer said

(I wonder how that monster will effect on me) Raven said

Neo was again looking at the monster, If there is another universe out there only shows her and Jaune, She can experience what are other must have feel on the monster ripping her small body

_**"Oh~ Looks like someone feeling good~" Gwen said**_

_**Then all NDGO team took their clothes off and showing their Boobs to the watchers**_

_**Dew was still sucking on Jaune's Monster until he got an Idea, She pulls back then she use her Tits giving Jaune a Titsjob**_

_**"Feeling good~" Dew said working on Jaune's Dick**_

_**Jaune can't answer because Gwen's Pussy is on top off him**_

_**"He's L-Licking me p-pretty good~" Gwen feeling the affect on her body**_

_**While the two members having fun the Leader and Octavia begins to feel left out, So they grab both of Jaune's hands and let him touch their Tits**_

_**"Like touching these~" Nebula said**_

_**"Better like you stud~" Octavia said**_

Team NDGO and Jaune was now Blushing

_**Then couple minute later Jaune's dick twitch a little in Dew's Breast**_

_**"He's going to cum!" Dew said then Jaune came a lot on Dew's Tits**_

The female in the room looks at the Cum that Jaune's shoots on Dew's Tits

(So Much) They all said

_**"It's mine turn~" Nebula push Dew away lining her Pussy on top of Jaune's Dick**_

_**"Your going to feel extra good Jaune~" She said then push down her hips on his Dick**_

_**Jaune felt the tightness on the Team leader of NDGO**_

_**"Look! I finally a Women now!" Nebula shouted out loud**_

_**"Damn you Nebula!" Octavia said to her she wants to lose her virginity to Jaune first**_

_**"I want to be first!" Dew said**_

_**"I need it!" Gwen said**_

_**"Too bad! your going to have to wait!" Nebula said begins to go up and down much faster causing Jaune too Cum inside of her Teenage Womb**_

_**"He's Cumming inside me!" Nebula said and her eye's gone to the back of her head**_

_**Then she fell into the Bed and Gwen gets off of Jaune now letting him Breath**_

_**"Feeling better~" Gwen said**_

_**Jaune looks around him and saw that Nebula on the right side of him in the bed**_

_**"Uh? Yeah?" He said then feel he feels his Dick hard again**_

_**"He's hard again, Let's see how many stamina you have in your Body~" Octavia said**_

_**(Oh Boy) Jaune said thoughts**_

"I would give you my Virginity too Big Brother!" Rose said

"Rose Arc!, You are too Young!?" Juniper said

"Wait until your thirty" The Arc Sisters said

"But I want to lose my Virginity with Big Brother Now!?" Rose shouted

Then Jaune goes in front of her

"Look Rose, I can't have Sex with you I don't see you like that I care for you and our family, So can you stop this for me?" Jaune hope that will calm Rose down

She just look at Jaune then agreed

"Fine, I stop" Rose said

"Can you take my Virginity Jaune?" Merron ask her twin

"No!" Jaune said

_**It goes into like a turn, It was Dew then Gwen then Octavia and back to Nebula having Fun with Jaune, But the only thing that the Watchers notice is his Stamina it looks like he can do this every month, And Jaune was kinda surprise that he's not tired**_

_**Then he notice that Team NDGO's belly was full of his Cum and looks 9 months Pregnant**_

_**"Better hope that they aren't Pregnant?" Jaune said he was about to leave but 4 hands grabs him making Jaune turn around**_

_**"More~" They said with heart eyes in their eyes**_

_**"Oh no" Jaune said looks like he's not getting sleep tonight**_

_**Movie End**_

_**"So... Ho was it?" Nothing said**_

"Can you give me a copy?" Gwen said

"Gwen!?" Her teammates said

_**"Sure, Here you go" He handed Gwen the Copy of the whole event**_

"It's that it?" Jaune said

"I hope it is" Tai said

_**"Yes, I have to go now, And Remember Tai No Fucking Sex in any rooms, I will know" He said then leaves**_

"Mom and Dad almost have Sex!?" Ruby shouted

"Really Tai?" Qrow said

"Shut Up!?" Tai said while he was blushing

_**So this is the Lemon Part of the Main story of "Universe of Jaune Arc" with Team NDGO now in the fold, Hope you guys enjoy this and I see you all later.**_

_**P.S, Have to fucking write Twice in one day**_


	3. Jaune and Summer (Epic! Jaune)

_**Hey, Sorry for the delay on the Universe of Jaune Arc Lemon Scenes, Later on I'm going to do a poll on what to do next for the Original story in it, Anyway Let's start with the Lemons!**_

_**This story takes place in Epic Jaune and Summer, I'll let you guys read it on your own**_

**_Nothing was again feeling the Dirty thoughts in his mind, And quickly gets the Universe Disk from the Sex Collection from the Shelves he found, Now it's time to head back to the group_**

**_When he got there, The groups themselves were eating some Ramen with some combination with Green Onions, Eggs, Seaweed, and Pork Meat in a medium bowl that they somehow found_**

**_"How's everyone's lunch" He said to them making everyone looking at him_**

"It's tasty, Summer and Kail sure knows their stuff!" Jaune was the one who said it

"He's right, I haven't eaten Summer's food for a long time" Tai said

"I wish I can call them my mom!" Nora shouted making both Summer and Kail blush at the comments from the dinner tables

_**"Well I see that you all are done, Let's watch some more Lemons scenes" He said making Jaune look at him in horror**_

"Please don't tell me another one of my sisters and I having sex?!, Please?!" Jaune begged for Nothing to not show more of him and his sisters fucking each other, The last thing he needed is for him and his own mom having a "Non- Mother and Son" Relationship

_**"Don't worry Jaune it's not you or any of your sisters... Yet" He said making Jaune slump down in the chair he's sitting**_

_**"Now, Let's head to the theater room and watch some more H- Scenes" Nothing begins to leave and Qrow is following him**_

_**(This maybe unimportant, But after Qrow saw the Sex Scenes with Jaune and his sister and Team NDGO, When's the Video was done he was thinking about the Kid Sister's Big Tits and was jerking off in the Restroom)**_

_**Nothing and the Gang was now in the Theater room, And He slide the Disk into the Movie Scene and wait**_

"I still can't believe that Ruby is seeing all of this" Tai was still pissed at Nothing, He wants to keep Ruby out of the Sex Video when's she was older

"Dad?! I'm not a little kid, I drink Milk?!" Ruby said to him

"She's right Tai, It's time for her to know already" Qrow responded to Tai making him sighed

"It's just... I care about Ruby's Safety, I know that she can take care for herself, But she's still just a kid Qrow?" All Tai wants is to keep Ruby from harm... That includes the Sex Scenes

_**"Don't want to interrupt you two, But the next H- Universe is starting" Nothing said to them making them now look at the Screen**_

_***Movie Start***_

_**The Screen shows us with Epic! Jaune, He's the **__**Comedian that they seen before, But what's going to happened?**_

_**"Man... I can't believe is been 6 years during our time in Beacon, Don't you Jaune?" Another Voice in the Screen said**_

"Is that Summer?, What's she's doing with him?" Tai was beginning to feel nervous

Summer just look at the screen with Blush in her face, She knows what's going to happened

_**"Hey Sunny, Yeah Bruh? How are you doing and did Tai treat you right?" Epic Jaune said to her**_

_**"He's treated me well Jaune, And I wonder why you finally decides to finally visit me and Him?" Summer was now curious as to why Epic Jaune is now here?**_

_**Then Epic Jaune took a deep breath in his Voice, Then finally speak with Summer again**_

_**"Listen, I know that I been gone for the last 6 years and I left you and our friends behind, I have to take a break for a while and seeing what Remnant has to offer" He said to her**_

"Why did Jaune leave anyway?" Ruby wonders if this Jaune was trying to find some answers?

"I still got a bad feeling about this?" Tai said and hope it's not true

_**Then Summer went to his face with a angry face**_

_**"Why did you left us?! I want to come with you but you decide to be all cool and Mysteries and just left without saying goodbye to me or any of our friends?!" Summer shouted at him with tears in her eyes**_

_**Then Epic Jaune decides to tell her the truth**_

_**"Look Summer, Remember when we first met?" He said to her making Summer confused**_

_**"When I saw you in that Crater in Beacon, Bruh I was in love in first sight" Jaune finally confessed about his old crush making Summer in shock**_

_**"T-then... Why didn't you say anything, I-i would have gone with you then?" Summer in her heart still has a crush for her first friend in Beacon**_

_**"Because... I didn't even know that you feel the same... When Tai was sad when Raven was gone you decide to be with Tai to comfort him... Then make out with him don't bother I have my ways" He said and making her blush**_

"Was that the reason you stay with Dad, Mom?" Ruby ask her mother

"Yes Ruby, I stay with Tai because after a certain someone left him and joined back to her Tribe" Summer look at Raven and She was in shame

Qrow remembers when Raven is going back to the Tribe that him and her were born from it, He was pissed He want out of it, While she wants to lead the Tribe of Bandits in Remnant

_**"I remember that Tai and Raven created Yang, Then I saw that you and Tai created Ruby, After that I knew it was too late... I left because I still have feelings for you" Jaune with tears in his eyes said to Summer**_

_**Summer was kinda shock what Jaune is saying to her, He was about to confess his love for her, But that was when Tai and Raven started to break and She wants to get Tai better... And Jaune lost his chance with her**_

Qrow was the same, He wants him and Summer get married with each other and create Ruby, But she's with Tai now, So It's too late for him

_**"Jaune?" She said with more tears in her eyes**_

_**"Don't worry about it, I over it now... Listen Bruh? I want to say Congrats on being with Tai and making him feel better, I'm going to leave now" Jaune stood up and begins to head to the door in the Xiao-Long-Rose House**_

_**That's when Summer rush up to his back and turn him and Kiss him and the lips?!, Making Jaune confused and shock by her actions**_

"WHAT?!" Tai shouted at the screen, He was in rage when His wife just kissed this version of Jaune Arc

Then Nothing use his powers to calm Tai down, He was now feeling calm about this?!

Summer was blushing like crazy, I mean her otherself just kissed someone younger then her?!

Ruby and Yang was also and shock, Ruby covered her face in her cloak, And Yang was pissed when Jaune's otherself is kissing her other mom

_**That's when Summer grabs into Jaune's shoulders and then sprint to her and Tai's room and Pushed Jaune in their bed**_

_**"Wait Summer?!, This is wrong we can't do this?!" Jaune said to her**_

_**"Listen to me Jaune, Before I married Tai for some reason don't have feelings for him, Sure he treats me right... But He doesn't have that same personality that you have... Jaune I'm in love with you too?!" Summer shouted at him making him in shock again**_

_**"Summer?" Jaune begins to walk over to her, Then kiss her again making Summer eyes grow wide, with Pink Hearts in her eyes**_

"Okay When I get out of this Magic that Nothing put on me, That Arc Boy is Dead" Tai with a calm tone said, He was still calm by Nothing's magic

"Dad, Please don't?" Ruby begged her dad to not killed Jaune

Tai look at Ruby's pouted, Then he just give up can't let Ruby mad at him

_**After the kissed Jaune took his shirt off, Revealing a perfect 6 pack underneath that Purple Hoodie that he always wear leaving Sun in shame, But the noticed on his body is a Big X Scar in the center of his chest**_

_**"Listen Bruh, Even is for tonight... I'm making you mine Sunny~" He said to her she always hated that nickname he give her, But this time it's not bad**_

_**The Female population look at the other Jaune's body and drool**_

"He's Mine?!" Pyhrra wants to make out with her Jaune right now

"Sister, When we get back to Remnant Let's take Jaune with us~" Mealanie said to her older sister by a few minute

"I agree Sis~" Miltia responded back to her twin

_**(I forgot that they are in the story too)**_

"He's going to become my King and I will be his Queen~" Salem begins to think about her and the Arc boy together forever and ruling Remnant

(Sorry Lady Salem, But he's my Prize) Cinder said in her thoughts and lick her lips when she looks at the Arc's Perfect shape form

Emerald didn't care that much, But wants to keep the Arc away from the other hoes... Including her mistress

Neo just like Emerald wants to keep the Arc for herself, When She leaves here, She's going to teleport to the Blond's Dorm and Kidnapped him into making Babies with her, It's going to happened and she always gets what she wants

Ruby look from at the screen with her hood still up and she was blushing hard when she saw her friend's Body with and Awesome Scar in her chest

Weiss was still can't believed that Jaune is hiding that under that Hoodie, And for some reason wonders if her Arc is the same

Blake was drooling and Blushing on Jaune's Perfect Form, She wants to see his "Monster" in his pants again

Yang was like Blake, But have to restrained herself on attacking the Blond and taking him to her dorm and rape him

Nora wasn't really interested on Jaune's Harem, But was blushing at her Fearless Leader badass X Scar from his Chest, Now she as to wonder if Her Renny can do the same?

Winter and Willow Schnee, They Both sometimes has Needs and looking at the Blond's Perfect form has turn Willow on and wish that he exist when she was in her younger days, And Winter was ashamed of herself when looking at Mr. Arc's Six Pack, She saw a lot of Atlas Guards have it too, But that Arc Boy's is the real deal for her and she wants it

Coco lower her glasses down to see the freshmen's Body, and Boy she was impress and it turns her on more and more just thinking about it

Velvet was almost beginning to go in Heat on Seeing Jaune's form

The mothers shared the same ideas, Summer was Blushing at Jaune's Body and was now considering to call a divorce with Tai, Kail has needs and wants to get into the Arc boys Pants, And Raven was both and still wants to take the Arc Boy to her Tribe and making Powerful Babies with him

_**However the Male in the Room**_

"OUM DAMN IT?! Why is he getting all the Women?! I'm the Perfect guy not him?!" Neptune was pissed on every Female likes Jaune better then him

"How the hell did he get that perfect body like that?! I work to hard to get in shape like this, And he also got a badass Scar too?! Damn him?!" Sun agreed with his Friend Neptune and tries to impress the certain Cat Faunus but Arc's body seem to improve her a lot more then him!

"Damn It, looks like Summer and Raven is falling for the Kid's body again" Qrow said to Tai

"I know Qrow, I know" Tai is still pissed, But he's still in the Calm state by Nothing's magic

Ironwood want's to impress the Witch in Beacon, But with little success

Ghria still doesn't want Kail to just jump on the Arc boy and have sex with him

_**The Arc Family by the way...**_

Everytime that Other Jaunes shows his Impressive Body to the watchers, The Arc's Sisters blush and can't even think that their own little brother as that under that hoodie that they made for him

"Brother Jaune is amazing!" Rose said

Merron blushing and wants to be her turn next time in the other universe

Verte wants to see her and Jaune more "Brother and Sister" Bonding time, Just them

Noir was about to sneak to Jaune's pants and tries to unzip it, But Jaune was too fast for her and move back a little

Rouge wants to research on her brother and wants to learn how did her little bro gain that body of his

Blanc just for some reason wants to have Sex with Jaune like... Right now

Violet was keeping her cool... A little bit, She wants to show that She likes Jaune a bit more then Brother and Sisters that's why she keep rejecting all the boys letters or wants to go on a date for Jaune

Juniper was about to lose her cool and wants to pound her son, But She can't do that?! He's her son and can't have a Sex with him... I guess?

John Arc was again proud on his son, For learning and following his footstep on gaining Women... or getting a Harem

_**That's when Summer somehow took all of her clothes off and threw it to the side and gets on her knees on Jaune's Black Sweatpants and pulls down a 14- inch bigger then Tais, and Leaving Summer in shock**_

All the Females were Blushing and in shock, While the Men (Expect John) Was even more angry at Jaune, And speaking on Jaune his was protected by his sisters to avoid the Males in the room

_**"Do you really want it Bruh?" He said to her**_

_**"Yes I want it?!, Tai doesn't have this monster that you have Jaune?!" Summer said to him making Jaune just smirk**_

_**Then he lift Summer up and pull her on the Bed, He get's into position and line his Cock on Summer's moist Pussy, He looks at her and she just nodded and wait for him to go in her, Then Jaune grip her waist line and push his cock into Summer's tight Pussy making her Scream**_

_**"Your going to love this Sunny~" He said to her then go up and down on her, making her mouth drool a lot**_

_**"Jaune?! I wish you were my husband?!" She screams in the room, Good thing that Tai took the kids somewhere **_

_***1 hour later***_

_**"Jaune?! I'm Close I'm going to Cuuuuuuuuummmmmmmm?!" She shouted in the room again, And Jaune look at her**_

_**"Where do you want it Summer?!" He said to her, And Summer give him the answer**_

_**"Inside?! I want to feel your love Inside of me?!" She said to him and Jaune use all of his energy to be release in Summer's Pussy**_

_**"Take it All Summer?!" Jaune finally Let go and unleashed his Cum into Summer's Pussy making her moan because Jaune's Cum shoots a lot more then Tai's**_

_**Then the two look at each other in bed**_

_**"Even though this is only for one night, I do love you Summer" Jaune said to her and was about to walk out until He got stop by Summer again**_

_**"More, I want more of your Cum Jaune, Even though I'm married to Tai I still want to be with you" She said with a little pout in her face**_

_**"So... I want you to stay here with me forever and ever, And I want you to take care of Ruby and Yang, While I wait for yours too~" Summer said to him making Jaune hard again**_

_**Then Jaune gives in then grabs Summer by the face and look at her**_

_**"Okay then, I guess your going to remake the house because I'm staying here... For real this time Bruh" He smiles at her and Summer was happy that he came back to her life, Then She felt his Monster is now up**_

_**"Let's do it~" She said then grabs into Jaune again and the Movie Ends**_

_***Movie End***_

_**"How was it" Nothing said to the watchers**_

"It was hell for me" Tai said

"It was alright" Qrow got hard on the naked Summer

Summer and Jaune looks at each other then look away

"Okay Jaune, When we get back to Remnant, Us sisters is going to have fun with you~" Noir said to him making him look at her

"No?! I'm not going to have sex with you guys?!" He still can't believe that his own sisters will try and have Sex with them for real?!

**_"Okay, That's enough time for today, I'm going to find more Universe to watch you guys can sleep if you want, Later" Nothing left the Group again and going to find more for them to watch_**

"Later on Vomit Boy~, it's going to be you and Me all alone~" Yang said in Jaune's ear making him shivered

_**Done!, How's it going I'm know that I'm late on this I was busy for the past few weeks, Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this Lemon Scenes Pervert bastards, And I will see you guys next time!**_

_**P.S, #Never Do Sex In Public or with your Sisters**_


	4. Jaune and Yang (Check my Polls)

_**Welcome back to Universe of Jaune Arc (Lemon!), I been busy doing other stories and I forgot that this even existed so my bad and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**_

_**This chapter focus on Jaune going to take a shower and he accidentally took a wrong turn into the Females shower and find someone he didn't think using the shower in this hour**_

_**Anyway hope you all like it and I'll see you all later.**_

* * *

_***The Void***_

_**Nothing was again searching more Universe to watch and he then felt the "Pleasure" in his mind again, He curse himself and went to the Lemon Universe Area and find some more Dirty stuff to keep himself satisfy**_

_**He then find a Universe of Jaune... and another blonde, He took it and head teleport straight into the Theater room and took the disk into the Screen and wait, The people in the room was kinda spook when Nothing just intently showed up and pull another Universe to watch**_

"What's the rush dude?" Sun said to Nothing

_**"My damn Pervertness started to act up again... So we are again watching Jaune fucking someone else" He said and everyone in the room just got quiet**_

**_Until a certain someone broke the silence..._**

"Oh great~ Who am I going to be with this time" Jaune spook with the sarcastic tone which he doesn't want to watch another him screwing with someone else

Pyrrha hope the next one is going to be her... But she highly doubt that's going to happened

"Let's see what Vomit Boy going to end up with, I hope it isn't Ruby" Yang better hope that this Universe doesn't show her baby sister with Arc, And Ruby is kicking her legs with a pouted face

"I'm not a five year old Yang! I can do whatever I want!" Ruby then humps her face with a red blush in her face

_**"Universe is starting, Quiet down everyone" Nothing said and everyone is looking at the next (Lemon) Universe**_

* * *

_***With Jaune***_

_**We see that Jaune in the rooftop and he is training himself in order to get stronger on his own, Pyrrha gives him lessons of how to use Sword and Shield and he thanked her for that, But he realized that if he keep on relying to his partner for help it's going to make him even more weak to others, He was the leader and he was suppose to be acting like a leader of his "Own" team**_

Jaune understand on how is otherself is feeling, He too has it hard on how weak he is... His friends is better than him even Ruby and she's only 2 years younger than him... If only his parents taught him about more about the Arc Style

Pyrrha has to make notes on her Jaune in case if he keeps sneaks out of the dorm for secret training to himself

"Have to get the kid some credits to get stronger, Can't always start as a badass like me" Qrow said then again drink his flask

_**"Damn it I'm tired guess I'll stop for today" Jaune stops and then throws his sword all the way up to the Shattered Moon and perfectly landed on his Sword case like a badass**_

Everyone in the room then stops and rewind about what Jaune just did when he threw his sword in the Moon and perfectly just landed on his case?

"I can do that?" Jaune was shock on his otherself just did to his sword

"Fearless Leader is Sooooooo Sooooool?!" Nora shouted and Ren has to shush her to calm down

"Damn Kid, That was impressive" Coco seen some strange stuff happens, But this was the first time she was really impress

_**"Guess I'll head to the shower room and clean myself up" Jaune grabs him stuff and goes down into the stairs and walk to the shower room with his eyes close, He study on nearly everything he can from the Beacon's Indoor map and confidently knows where he is going... Too bad he just pass the Males shower room to the Females showers room**_

The Males was jealous that Jaune always get the action and girls, While the Females has some Lust, Disgust, Shock, and just don't care look in their faces that Jaune just went pass the male shower room

_**Jaune then took off his armor first and release his black hoodie and showing his perfect 8 packs abs (The Females got a red blush in their faces, While the Males wants to kill Jaune right now!) and then took off his blue pants and revile his black boxers and then steps into the shower room and relax a bit from the tub itself**_

_**"This is the dream~" Jaune said and felt relax and almost wanted to sleep in the tub**_

"Man dude, Beacon's shower is always better than ours, In Vacuo we didn't have that just one person only" Sun said to Neptune and he agreed

"Yeah man... just wish I can get a better look on the other females though" Neptune sigh and wish that Vacuo also got that tub and can spy on other females in the next room so he can take pictures

_**Then he thought he heard someone came in and he opens his eyes and he and the person is staring at each others eyes very carefully... Then all hell broke loose**_

_**"Jaune?!"**_

_**"Yang?!" They both said at the same time and covers they body parts and look away from each other**_

"Wow so it's my turn huh~" Yang said and Pyrrha just wish she can kill Yang right now

Taiyang and Qrow really want to murdered the Arc boy but can't because Nothing added the protection mode, Which means that they can't feel the effect to even close to attack the boy himself and they hated it a lot

"This isn't going to be good" Summer sigh and gain a small smile and proud for Yang... She then remembers her otherself getting with the Arc boy and she again got a huge blush in her face just remembering that event

Raven wasn't impress, If the Boy wants to be with her daughter than he has to take a try out match between her in order to be with Yang

_**"What are you doing here in the boy's shower room?!" Jaune said covering his ding ding with his hands**_

_**"Boy's shower room? This is the Girl's shower room?!" Yang said to him and Jaune just smack his head of his carelessness**_

_**He then took a deep breath slowly... and speak with Yang again**_

_**"I'm sorry about this Yang, I'll just go and leave right now" He then get's up and grab his towel and covers his bottom and attempted to leave... But his arm got cross block by Yang holding him with her hand**_

_**"Yang, can you please let me go?" He said to her and Yang got this Lust in her eyes**_

_**"Aww~ do I have too?, I saw the beast inside of your towel Arc~" Yang said to him and Jaune swallow his saliva because of Yang's weird antics**_

_**"If this is one of your jokes Yang then it's not funny, Let me go" He tries again to move his right arm, But Yang just clutch his arm even more force and it started to hurt him a little**_

_**"Naw~ Consider this has a payback for trowing up my shoes when we first met, V.O.M.I.T B.O.Y~" Yang then drags him back into the shower run and into the tub and somehow pulls his towel away and reviles his lower part, A 14 inch Monster ready to breed any women**_

"Oh man~ I envy my other of getting the fun with Arc's Dick... I guess I can too~" She gets really close to her Jaune and was about to lay her hand into his lower parts, But Pyrrha threw her spear at her and nearly stabs her hand with it

"Get away from him" Pyrrha said with a dangerous tone in her voice

"Damn P-Money! I didn't realized that Arc really meant that much too you" Yang then back away from her and return to her seat... and thinks about her next plan to get the Arc in her bed

"This is messed up Tai" Qrow drink his flask even more when seeing his niece going to fuck the Arc boy... And he's not happy about it

"He screwed with my wife and now my daughter... I want to kill him for touching either of them" Tai really want to kill the boy, If his last daughter Ruby is involved in this then he's going to kill the Boy even more while he is dead

_**"Damn~ How come I never even noticed this monster in your pants before?!" Yang then grabs the beast in her hand making Jaune groans a bit from her touch and his Dick is getting even more bigger and now turn into a 16 inch making Yang look at it like a piece of meat**_

_**"Oh I'm going to rock your world Arc!" She said and opens her mouth wider then ever and begins to suck the Arc Boy's cock and Jaune again groans in Yang's tight mouth**_

_**(OUM?! I COULDN'T EVEN FIT THIS MONSTER IN MY MOUTH?!) Yang thoughts and her mouth begins to hurt a little because of Jaune's large length, Jaune noticed this and just said (Screw it) and grabs Yang's head and forcefully goes all the way down into his dick, Yang's eyes went into the back of her head of how deep the Boy's dick is**_

_**"You did this Yang, And I'm going to finish what you started!" Jaune then move his hips into Yang's mouth harder and Yang felt her lower part begins to feel hot so she rubs them while sucking Jaune's dick**_

(He's that good?!) Almost every females in the room said and got blush in their faces

"Once again... I envy Arc, Getting all the ladies on being a badass" Sun really wish he can do that to a certain Cat Faunus, But she's busy playing with herself under her Smut Books (Ninja of Love Vol. 4)

"When we leave here I'm going to kill him" Tai and Qrow said in the same time, They are really overprotected of their daughter/niece

"I can take care of myself Dad and Uncle Qrow!" Yang yelled at them, She's a big girl and she can do what she want

_**"Take it like a bitch like you are!" Jaune again going faster and faster with his thrust into Yang's mouth and he feels his dick is reaching for a climax and demanded to be release**_

_**"I'm going to Cum you Cumwhore! Hope your mouth can handle my load you dirty slut!" Jaune said to her and he felt his dick exploded into Yang's mouth**_

_**(OH MY OUM?! HE"S PUMPING SO MUCH INSIDE OF ME?!) Yang screams inside of her mind and felt Jaune's Cum in her mouth and going straight into her belly, She then felt her tummy is growing big from Jaune's large Seed inside of her**_

_**(SHIT?! I CAN'T HANDLE THIS MUCH CUM?!) Jaune's Seed begins to come out of her mouth and onto the floor underneath them, Jaune was pissed that Yang didn't took all of his Cum so he is going to punished her**_

_**"Fucking Whore! Couldn't take all the Seed I give you! Fucking useless bitch... Turn around, I want to see you big fat ass!" Jaune shouted and order her to do it, Yang for whatever reason turns around and shows her ass to him**_

"Oh Oum... Here comes the worst part" Jaune sigh and knows what's going to happened next...

Yang didn't admit it But she felt hot when watching her Otherself and Arc fucking each other, And now here is the best part she be waiting for... Her pussy is going to be rape by the weakest student in Beacon

Tai and Qrow again wants to kill Jaune over and over again for touching Yang and going to take her innocents away

Raven was also like her daughter, She also felt hot when watching the boy and Yang fucking each other similar to her and Tai use to do... After the whole "Leaving" started to happen

_**"What a nice ass you have here, And is this a small pussy begging for my cock? Hmm might as well go for it, Hope you ready Yang because "I'm" going to take you for a ride!" Jaune lined his cock on Yang's small tight pussy and force his way into her deep parts of her body and Yang screams out loud because of her pussy and virginity is now gone making her a complete women now**_

_**Then Jaune... Fucking ramming her insides like a Faunus in heat, It's like a Big Bad Wolf is fucking a Yellow Sun Dragon into submission and breed them and bare the mother with their young's**_

Yang felt her insides felt hot and she covers herself with a big blanket next to her and covers her body and start rubbing her Pussy with her fingers

Weiss felt disgusted on what is happening right now and want this to be over... But she can't denied the scene she's watching felt... good?

Ruby was blushing all the way, Her first friend and sister is having sex with each other and for some reason... she wants in the action

Blake just fingering herself between her books, She wants to see herself with Jaune's monster soon

The Arc mother and sisters felt again hot of their Son/Brother fucking season and can't help to wonder... Is Jaune really that good?

Salem haven't had the pleasure of Sex in quite some time... Perhaps we she finally leave this Void, She'll take the Arc with her and make him breed her with their Young's

Cinder and Emerald tries to Ignored the Sex scenes... But damn did they want the Arc's cock into their pussy

Neo again been quiet due to her not being able to talk wish that she is in the screen and the Arc Boy is fucking her brains out, She has a small body and he mostly likely dominated her easy... And she demanded the Nothing shows her very soon

"Oum I'm so jealous that Arc is fucking almost every women in this room right now!" Neptune wines and wines like a fucking big baby, He wants a Harem but No~ let Arc have the glory

"Shut Up Kid" Tai said to him making Neptune quiet down because of the Elder Yellow Dragon Tai and the Black Red Eyes Bird Qrow is looking to kill any second now

"Those two... I wish they just stop being so possessive all the time" Summer sigh because of her Husband/Friend to always acting like this

_**"Get ready Bitch! I'm going to Cum inside of this tight Pussy!" Jaune said to her and again going even faster with his thrust inside of Yang's Pussy**_

_**"ARC! COME ON!, CUM INSIDE OF ME I WANT WANT YOUR SEED INSIDE OF MY BELLY I WANT TO BARE YOUR CHILD?!" Yang lost her mind, She felt her brains turn into mush and wants Jaune to Cum inside her Pussy**_

_**"Aright Bitch if that's what you want... THEN FUCKNG TAKE IT!" Jaune then thrust his hips the last time and his Seed is going into Yang's Tight Pussy making her screaming his name**_

_**(SO FUCKING MUCH! I'M NEVER EVER GOING TO LET HIM GO! HE'S ALL MINE!) She said in her mind and felt her body to weaken when Jaune took his Cock out of her**_

_**"Man... That got me exhausted, Sorry for the trouble Yang it's been awhile since I lost control like that?" Jaune returned into his goofy persona and was ready to leave but Yang again grabs him and pulls him into a kiss**_

_**"Mine" She said to him making Jaune confuse at her**_

_**"What?" He ask her**_

_**"Your mine Arc you planted you seed inside of me and there's no turning back now, You and I are now Boyfriend and Girlfriend, When we finish Beacon we'll get married and have Kids together" She said to him with a Lust eyes**_

_**"Better take responsibly Jaune~" Yang then kiss his lips again, and Jaune was shock about what just happened...**_

_**(I finally have a girlfriend) He said and kiss her back and the two of them making out again**_

* * *

_***Universe End***_

When it was over, Both Tai and Qrow finally broke out of their release and runs straight towards to Jaune with Killer intentions in their minds

_**"That's fucking enough?!" Nothing then use his powers causing both Tai and Qrow to go down, It's like carrying another person on their backs**_

_**"Tai and Qrow, You need to fucking let your daughter/niece do what they want, It's their choice and you both have to respect that and it's time for the two of you to get over it right now" Nothing said with a dark emotion in his voice**_

The two of them look at the boy again still with killer intentions... But then Tai and Qrow took a deep breath and sigh

"Fine" They said to Nothing, and he let them go

_**"You both better be, And If I find you guys still doing this I'll ask Summer to deal with you two" Nothing look back at Summer and she nodded her head in a agreement that these two needs "Lessons" and Tai and Qrow felt chills in their spines**_

_**"Now that is over with, I felt satisfy about the whole thing and I'll go find more Universe, See you all later" He said to them and leaves**_

Yang felt her Pussy finally release and was staring at Jaune talking to Pyrrha

(Sorry Pyrrha, But that man is mine~) Yang said in her thoughts and was looking forward for that to happen... Soon

* * *

_**Hey guys I hope you all enjoy this Lemon story, Been really busy with other stories which I'm sure half of you saw and like it too, Anyway I'll see you all later and peach out!.**_

_**A/N, Check out my poll and pick which Female do you want Jaune to be with next time, Yang, Summer, Team NDGO and Verte is off the list, So pick which other girls you want to see.**_


	5. Jaune and Ruby

_**So I seen the Polls and here is the results...**_

_**1\. Lancaster (Jaune X Ruby) 28 Votes (God Damn)**_

_**2\. Mystic Knight (Jaune x Glynda) 13 Votes (Student/Teacher relationship huh?)**_

_**3\. ****Arkos (Jaune X Pyrrha) 12 Votes (Why?)**_

_**4\. Knightshade (Jaune X Blake) 10 **__**Votes (Meh?)**_

_**5\. ****Knight Flight (Jaune X Raven) 7 **__**Votes (Cool)**_

_**6\. ****Scarlet Knight (Jaune X Velvet) 5 **__**Votes (Still thinking)**_

_**7\. At the Stake (Jaune X Salem) 5 **__**Votes (Can't wait for this one)**_

_**8\. Ice Cream Knight (Jaune X Neo) 4 **__**Votes (Meh?)**_

_**9\. Arcfall (Jaune X Cinder) 3 **__**Votes (Meh?)**_

_**10\. Winter Knight (Jaune X Winter) 2 **__**Votes (Really?)**_

_**11\. Mama's Boy (Jaune X Juniper) 2 **__**Votes (You guys really want his mom into this huh?)**_

_**12\. The Arc's Bonding (Jaune X Sisters) 2 **__**Votes (This is kinda mess up, One guy plus his sisters fucking him left to right... can't wait~)**_

_**13\. Faune Arc (Jaune X Kail) 2 **__**Votes (Pervert Mother who loves Dicks)**_

_**14\. War of the Roses (Jaune X Ruby X Weiss) 2 **__**Votes (Still thinking about it)**_

_**15\. White Knight (Jaune X Weiss) 1 **__**Votes (I'm surprise to see that one person voted for Weiss)**_

_**16\. Cheat and Steal (Jaune X Fem! Sun) 1 Votes (Ew! going to be sick with this)**_

_**17\. Noah's Arc (Jaune X Fem! Neptune) 1 **__**Votes (Same as Sun... going to be sick)**_

_**18\. Matador (Jaune X Fem! Adam) 1 **__**Votes (This one is the only one that I am okay with)**_

_**19\. ****Da Vinci's Knight (Jaune X Penny) 1 **__**Votes (Fucking an Android... better make sure she has some women parts)**_

_**20\. Rose Gold (Jaune X Ruby X Pyrrha) 1 **__**Votes (Wow, A little red reaper and a spartan fighting for some blond nobody... Can't wait)**_

_**So... yeah this is the Poll I received in my profile and I gotta say I'm so pumped to do any of this soon, But for now I'll do Lancaster because that's is the most votes I received and if you want to avoid reading this then go ahead because kinda a age difference like Jaune is two years older than Ruby, Bullcrap my Dad is also two years older than my Mom when they married, So I'm going to start writing right now and I'll see you all later.**_

* * *

_***The Void***_

_**Again Nothing feels dirty again even before watching Jaune fucking Yang into a street whore, He again goes over to the "Lemon" section and tries to find another Universe to watch, Just his luck a bright light shines into the newer box and he goes over and picks it up**_

_**"Ruby and Jaune huh? This is going to piss Tai even more but who cares~" He then took the case and teleport back into the Theater room and start the whole thing right away**_

"What's the rush?" Jaune ask him, Nothing just looks at him and went back to the screen

_**"It's a secret... Just wait until everyone arrives" He said to him and Jaune shrugs his shoulders and sit next to where Team RWBY and JNPR is**_

"What's this all about now? Is Arc going to be strong again" Weiss still remembers the One Punch Universe and tries to remove that imagine out of her head

"I like all Fearless Leaders! They are so awesome!" Nora was happy that her wimpy of a leader is a badass in some universe!

"Nora... I understand that Jaune is awesome but can you keep it down a bit please?" Ren said to his childhood friend and Nora finally calms down... A little

"Fine... Only for you Ren" Nora said with a small smirk thinking what she expect later and Ren felt his body going to die for something

"Besides all of that nonsense, What universe we are watching now?" Blake ask Nothing, He sigh and looks at them

_**"It's Jaune and Ruby, There I said it" He said and went back looking at the screen**_

There's some mix tensions going on in the room, Tai wants to rip out the Blond Arc for touching his little rose and Qrow wants to rip Jaune's dick off and put it into his trophy shelf, But they both promise not to do anything to hurt him... But that doesn't mean they can kill him when they leave the Void

Ruby blush and into his hood because of she's next, Yang wants to hurt Arc for even hurting her baby sister feelings, Weiss wants to scold Arc but against it... for now, Blake just hopes it is interesting, Pyrrha felt like her heart gotten stab because she thoughts it's going to be her turn, Everyone in the room didn't care that much... But Summer has some doubts a little that Jaune is going to fuck her daughter and that almost anger her a little

_**"Quiet, Screen starts" Nothing shush them and summons a Popcorn with extra butter to eat**_

_***Universe Starts* **_

_**(Have you guys heard of "Guard Arc?" from Archive of Our Own, Remember how crazy Ruby gotten and she wants to cut Jaune's legs away so he doesn't run away from her and Jaune also promise to marry her when she got out? What if Jaune did kept his promise and marry Ruby what's going to happen next I wonder?)**_

_**(If you guys haven't seen it yet, The story was written by DesuVult123 and so far it hasn't been updated yet because he's too busy writing Futa women fucking Jaune in the ass and I hate it, I advise you check Guard Arc because that is my favorite story so far)**_

* * *

_**We see Roses flying in the background and we see two marry couple, One a happy blond man name Jaune Arc and his newly wife Ruby Rose, Their were some names changing and Ruby suggest that Jaune should change his last name to her last name and he agreed so his name is now Jaune Rose**_

"Arc is now a Rose? Nope not happening" Yang didn't want to compete her own sister but the name changing is kinda crossing the line a little, Jaune should be Jaune Xiao-Long when they are marry

"And what's the problem with Rose sweetie?" Summer with dark aura around her and Yang got scared just looking at her step-mom

"Nothing Mom?!" Yang then shuts her mouth and Summer quite down her aura a little... only a little because she loves her last name and everyone should have it

_**They married couple was now driving to Jaune's house, He move out of his roommates ****Melanie and Miltiades because of his marriage and told them they can visit him anytime, The Twins was still worry about him and wants him to move back with them but Jaune just told them to don't worry about it and thank them for worrying for him**_

_**"So what now?" Jaune ask his wife**_

_**"Jaune can I ask you a question?" Ruby said to him and he got confused and what's it's going to be**_

_**"What is it?" He ask her**_

"Wonder what's my otherself is going to say?" Ruby wonder what's her other is going to say, Maybe she'll ask Jaune to make Cookies!

"Quiet Ruby, I want to see what your otherself has to say" Weiss for some reason wants to see what's going to happen

_**"Can I cut your legs off?" Ruby ask cutely to her newest husband, Jaune felt his body gotten cold a little and remembers during his time working in the prison**_

"WHAT?!" Ruby couldn't believe what her otherself is saying! Is she insane?!

"That is not my little sister, She'll never do that" Yang knew her sister well enough and this wasn't her

"Hate to agree with you but this Ruby is a borderline Psycho" Weiss also knows Ruby enough and this wasn't her usual activity

"What is going on with my little Rose?" Summer didn't understand why her daughter in the screen is saying this stuff

_**"I want to make sure you want leave me just like Oscar did, I already told you that he kept doing his things like his mother is sick or has a job to do and he keeps on walking away from me and leaving me alone... So that's when I cut off his legs so I won't let him leaving me again, But now that your with me and a better husband than Oscar I'm also going to cut your legs off so you won't leave me" Ruby said and pulls out her Scythe behind her and Jaune should have been scared at some point but didn't because he understands Ruby**_

_**"Ruby... I won't let you cut my legs off" Jaune said to his wife**_

_**"But I'm your wife and you are going to stay with me I don't want to let you leave me too, I'm not going to let you leave me so I'l just cut your legs and we'll we happy together... FOREVER" Ruby said and almost getting closer to Jaune and ready her scythe read to chop his legs**_

_**(In case you all still confuse this is kinda like Yandere Ruby, The whole story is that Oscar keeps on leaving her for his mom or has job to do and leaving her alone, She got all crazy and chops Oscar's legs off so that he doesn't leave her again, She got caught by Summer and was put in jail or prison because she's dangerous... And that's is what she is dangerous)**_

"Get out of there Jaune?!" Ruby screams for other Jaune to get out of the house... But remembers her own speed semblance oh no...

"Your otherself also has speed semblance Ruby, Vomit Boy can't do anything" Yang feels that Arc is going to have his legs cut by her crazy sister in the screen

Jaune hopes that his otherself can find his way to get out otherwise his legs is going to be cut off

_**Jaune took a deep breath and comes closer to Ruby and she was confuse as to why her husband to coming towards her instead of running away**_

_**"What are you doing Jaune? Why aren't you running away?" Ruby said to Jaune, Then out of know where Jaune launch himself and kiss Ruby in the lips surprising her and the watchers, That also cause Ruby to drop her Scythe in the ground and deeper the kiss**_

_**Then Jaune picks her up and goes over to their bedroom**_

_**"Jaune?! W-what are you doing?" Ruby was trying to cut her husband's legs but he just picks her up and throws her in their bed**_

_**Jaune didn't answer, He quickly strip down his clothes and into his boxers making Ruby blush and trying to understand what is happening but Jaune again kiss her and taking her clothes off only leaving her nothing but a Red Bra and White Cotton Panties with Beowolf on it**_

Ruby blushes hard and tries to cover her legs and hides her panties in case someone comes by and take a look

"Is Arc trying to dominate Ruby?" Weiss didn't believed that Arc of all people trying to be the dominate one

"Better hope that our Arc won't do that" Yang needs to keep an extra eye on Jaune and Ruby when they hang out together... a close eye

Tai and Qrow is again almost losing their cool and going to break their promise and attack Jaune, But Summer use her dark aura around them and they slumps down in fear about what she'll do to them... and it's scary

_**"Didn't know that you wear this kind of stuff, Now I know~" Jaune again kisses Ruby again and slowly taking her bra off of her and push her body against her back on the bed and taking her panties off too**_

_**"A-are we going to have S-sex?" Ruby ask shyly and Jaune nodded his head at her**_

_**"This is when I'm expression my feelings to you Ruby, I don't care what happens in your past but I really do care about you Ruby" Jaune smiles at her and Ruby felt her heart begins to feel warm by Jaune and she believes in him**_

_**"So... I'm not letting you taking my legs, I'm going to prove you that I do love you my beautiful wife and I'm not taking a "No" for an answer~" Jaune then drops his boxer in the ground and his 14 inch monster is now release and Ruby felt her mouth drool a bit**_

Again the women in the room got all arouse on just looking at the monster and the males felt bad because they don't have what Jaune has

Ruby begins to wonder if that monster even fit her, But looking at the universe that Jaune slams his beast into Yang's... He's going to force it in

Yang wants to have that beast right now, But wonders if her Arc even has like his other

Weiss wants to look away but can't for some reason

Blake wants to see the action right now... She is covering herself with her book to avoid people looking at her

Pyrrha really and she does mean REALLY! wants to have Jaune to herself but can't because their isn't any privacy around the void

Raven saw how the Arc boy easily dominate her own daughter and wonders how good is he when he does it to her, She needs to reminds herself later...

Summer rubs her thighs to avoid her lust coming out of her, And just looking at her in screen daughter and son-in-law just wants her to get in the action

Glynda again tries to resist the her lust side about doing with her student, But it almost got her too

Kail wants to see if the Arc boy soon do her and her daughter? Wonder how it felt if that goes in her

Juniper looks away of seeing her son's beast but can't because it's also distracting, Even though Jaune is her son she thought that he doesn't mind if she get's a taste of his pants

The Arc Sisters looks at their brother's monster and can't wait for their turns

The Males in the room...

"How many times that Arc's dick is more bigger than us dude?" Sun ask his buddy

"No idea dude, How come I don't get a turn?" Neptune curse at Jaune for taking all the women

"First my wife... Than Yang... and now my little Rose?! He's dead when we leave" Tai promise to take Jaune Arc apart

"I'll join in the fun" Qrow wants Jaune damn dick in his trophy room so he can shoot arrows on it

"Please don't add my wife in this" Ghira better hope that any universe does not includes his wife with the Arc boy

"My son is the man! I'm going to be a Grandpa!" Nicholas Arc was happy that his son gives him future grand-kids

_**"Come on my dirty Rose, Suck on my cock" Jaune lined his dick to Ruby's mouth, She felt her husband's monster is in front of her mouth and she slowly opens her mouth and Jaune grabs Ruby's hair and push his dick all the way into Ruby's raw mouth causing her eyes goes to the back of her head**_

_**"You think I'll let you take my legs you fucking slut?! You hear me?! I fucking showing you how I won't leave you like your stupid ex-husband and I'll fucking prove it you dirty slut?!" Jaune started to hammer his thrust into Ruby's mouth and she use her tongue around his dick and it also pleases her husband**_

_**"Fuck?! I'm going to cum soon you bitch! Get your fucking ass ready because I'm going to release a lot in you!" Jaune again hammer his thrust even faster and Ruby felt her mouth feels numbed because of her husbands thrust, Until he finally came and lots of cum is in her stomach and her eyes even goes deeper in the back of her head**_

_**Jaune finally came inside of his wife and he release a lots of his seed in her mouth but proves to much and some of his seed came leaking out of Ruby's mouth and he got pissed a little because she couldn't even take all of his seed**_

_**"Fucking whore?! Couldn't take all of my seed you useless bitch?!" Jaune pulls his dick out of Ruby's mouth and she coughing of Jaune's cum and Jaune is looking at her cute small ass, He lines his dick near her little pussy**_

"Here comes the worst part" Jaune couldn't believe that all of his others in Lemon universes is taking girls by force

"Here comes the best part~" Yang still didn't like how other Arc is treating her little sister, but loves when Arc is going to fuck someone crazy

Pyrrha wish it's her turn already?!

_**"W-wait?! let me take a break?" Ruby begs for Jaune to stop, He didn't listen and he holds his dick and circle around Ruby's little cunt**_

_**"Why should I? I'm proving my love to you by not leaving you like your damn Ex and making sure you won't cut my legs, I'm taking all of you and you are nothing by my little bitch Ruby" Jaune then grabs her hips and force his way into Ruby's tight cunt causing her to scream of pain and her virginity now belongs to Jaune**_

_**"You're a virgin? I don't that your Ex already did this to you!" Jaune is once again hammering his thrust inside of Ruby and felt that her inner pussy begins to feel tight**_

_**"You're fucking tight! I can't wait to Cum inside of this tight pussy!" Jaune felt that his dick almost reach it's climax and going to release inside of his own wife's pussy**_

_**Ruby couldn't even tell what's happening right now, Her precious virginity was now taken forcefully from her husband and was fucking her senseless, She though that he'll run away after this but what just happen recently that's not going to happen and her husband really do loves her better than Oscar did and will take care of her, She decides that she'll let Jaune keeps his legs exchange for fucking her senseless and making her into his bitch**_

_**"Tell me bitch! Before I cum inside of this tight pussy who the hell do you belong too huh?! Say It?!" Jaune shouted at her and hammering his speed and causing Ruby moan loader**_

_**"Y-your! I belong to you Jaune! I promise that I'll won't take your legs just fuck me and breed me?!" Ruby lost her mind and just waiting for her husbands seed and he was happy to give it to her**_

_**"Take it bitch?!" Jaune release his load inside of Ruby's pussy and Ruby's face turn****face went slack with a goofy blissful expression once she felt his warmth splash into her insides, After she rode out her orgasm, feeling her muscles milk his length some more Jaune pulls out of her and relax next to her in the bed**_

_**"I'll never leave you Ruby, During the first time we met in the prison you needed someone to take care of you and understand what you feel, I'm that person Ruby and as an Arc I'll never leave you Ruby Rose" Jaune smile at her and Ruby felt the darkness in her has disappeared and she kiss her husband**_

_**"I love you too Jaune Rose" Ruby loves calling her husband new last name, It's going to get sometimes to get use too but Jaune hopes he'll handle it and making sure that Ruby won't go all taking his legs again anytime soon**_

_***Universe End***_

* * *

_**"That's that end, How was is everybody?" Nothing ask them**_

"What the hell was that? Why did that Ruby wants to take my legs?" Jaune ask Nothing and he just shrugs like he doesn't know

"While it was weird I'll admit it felt kinda heart warming" Weiss didn't like the Lemon part, But the heartwarming on the whole scene is the only thing she likes

Ruby wonders why did her otherself even felt this way but she does know that her otherself was in prison for cutting off her ex-husband and gone crazy a little and Jaune came in and took care of her

_**"I'm going to find more Universe to find, I'll see you all later" Nothing said then teleport away from them**_

* * *

_**Hey guys sorry for being late on writing all of this, I been busy playing Borderlands 2 on the PS4 system and it's fucking fun as hell, Anyway Ruby "Lemon" scene is over and next is Glynda the second person who has the most votes is coming soon and I'll see you all later.**_

_**A/N, I'm still surprise that 1 person voted for Weiss**_


End file.
